Bake Bake no Mi, Model Ghoul
Bake Bake no Mi, Model Ghoul is Zoan-type Devil Fruit, eaten by Jack Fexel, and allows him to turn to Ghoul. This Devil Fruit is classified to be both Mythical- and Carniverous Zoan, making Net extremely dangerous opponent to deal with. Appereance GhoulGhoul.png|Real Full-Beast form of Ghoul. BakeBakeGhoul.jpg|Artists vision of Full-Beast form Bake Bake no Mi, Model Ghoul is light purple pumpkin/apple hybrid (even it is same size as most devil fruit),that has crecent leafs, turned inside out. While in Half-Beast form, Jack maintains his humanoid appereance, but 3rd eye appears in his chest. Also, he gains bone-like armor on his arms, shoulder and legs, as well as 2 blade-like horns in both hands. Also, he gets horns that grow from his back, and his skin turns grey. This form is usually as far as he goes, stating that one more level and there wouldn't be anyone alive anymore. Jack's ultimate weapon, Full-Ghoul Transformation, turns him to beast of nightmares; his arms become more slender, and his arms and legs grow in length (paws also in size). He gets some red armoring over hair, as well bone spikes on his spine and elbows. Strengths and Weaknesses Strenghts: Even for being Zoan-type Devil Fruit, '' Bake Bake no Mi, Model : Ghoul'' has immense regernation rate; it can heal wound faster than most devil fruits (though not as fast as "Phoenix" Marco), and can withstand lot of damage. Devil Fruit also increases physical strenght, speed, reflexes and stamina. Most fearsome ability are "Bone Daggers" that appear after transformation; 2 razor-sharp bones in both wrists, increasing close combat abilities of user. Weaknesses: Besides after standard weaknesses, there are few weak spots user must watch out : It makes user extremely aggressive, and net can be angered easily. Also, Ghoul gets 50 % weaker in rain and sunlight, and can't release his Full-beast form. Usage Used to increase Close Combat, regernation rate and durability, as well as cause mayhem with special virus, "A7". Techniques & Abilities Extendable nails : 'Jack can extend his nails to 5 cm long, and cut with them like they would be swords. He can only use this only while in Full-Beast form, however. '''Bone Blades : '''While in half-beast form, he uses his wrist-bone blades as weapons. '''Enchanted Strenght : ' '''Enchanted Durability : Enchanted Speed : A7 Carrier : '''Thanks to his Devil Fruits ability, Jack carries "A7" Virus withing his body, and can spread it with his Saliva (so don't let him spit/kiss you unless you have Antigene) '''Increased Stamina : Enchanted Eye Sight : Dereased sense of Smell and Taste : While in half-beast form, Jack has lower sense of smell and taste than other devil fruit users; he himself states that everything tastes and smells same. This is one of Ghouls most cruical weakness. Fast Regernation : 'Unlike most of other Zoan's, Ghoul posesses one ability over others; incredible healing cabalities. Jack can restore lost arm with week, and smaller limbs even faster. :::Ripper Fist : Net's basic move, where he uses 2 razor-sharp bones on his arms to slash and stab his enemies till they are unable to move. :::::Ripper Fist - Reign : Serial attack of Ripper Fist, that usually rips tagets appart after few good hits. :::'Demonic Eye : 'By using 3rd eye that openned from his chest, Net can paralyze people for short times, maximum 5 sec paralyze/10 min. after usage, he needs to wait till it recharges before usage. :::'Devil's Sacrament : Net's Strongest single technique, beam of energy that he fires from his forehead. After using it, he needs moment to regain his strenght; using this move rapidly uses lot of energy, so he can use it only few times/day. It is unknown how he makes this beam. :::Will of the Ghoul : Only move Net is forbidded to use, and reason why he wears Iron mask while using his beast form; When Net bites person, special virus contained in his saliva enters targets body. This virus is Net's most deadly weapon; it makes persons go berserk and attack each other, and kills them after 1 week. However, from humans 1/100 posess antigene for this virus, and are unaffected by it. 80 % from appereance of this gene have been seen to be with female. Name of this Virus is "A7" ::: Other *Name of virus, "A7" is also location of one of Bishops on Chess Board. Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Category:Carnivorous Zoan Category:Network Category:MakutaDethos